


Beat of the Music

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bb!Tatennant When twenty-somethings David and Catherine have a chance meeting in Mexico there is an instant attraction. Basically PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of the Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about the pairing and American country songs that go so well in my head but they do. This fic is based of Brett Eldridge's Beat of the Music. It's bb!Tatennant so this takes place circa 1991 although that's hardly vital to the smut that lies ahead.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

The sound of crashing waves, the smell of saltwater, and the warm morning sun on his face were the first things to assault his senses when he woke up. It took him a moment to shake the slumber from his brain and remember his whereabouts. He was quickly reminded when he felt a weight on his chest and hair tickling his chin. He looked down at the beautiful redhead sleeping pressed tight against him, one arm wrapped around his waist. She had his shirt draped over her bikini-clad body and he realized he was laying on her dress as if it were a beach towel.   
   

Sighing contentedly he stared up at the clear blue sky and watched a plane fly overhead. He briefly wondered if that was the plane he was meant to be on, the one that would have taken him to New York and eventually back to Scotland. His mates were probably plenty mad at him but another glance down at the beauty in his arms was all it took for him not to regret a moment of the previous night.  
  
***

He had joined the trip to Mexico on a whim; a small group of his friends had found a great deal and he was in between plays at the theater so he figured he had nothing to lose. Besides, what twenty year old wouldn't want to get out of dreary Scotland in the winter and go to someplace warm where there were bound to be plenty of scantily clad women?  
   

He had spent the previous three days drinking and flirting with almost every woman that crossed his path and had greatly enjoyed it. It always amused him how girls seemed to flock to him the second he spoke and they heard his accent. They were now on their last day of the vacation and David was looking forward to one more fun drunken evening.   
   

He and his mates were walking along the beach, beers in hand. There weren't that many people out since it was that stretch of mid-afternoon when they left to begin getting ready for the evening. But when one of his friends said quite loudly, “Holy shit, check her out,” it was obvious he was talking about the blonde in the string bikini. She was definitely good looking but David’s attention was focused instead on her redheaded friend.

She was sitting on a beach towel, her upper half propped up on her forearms. She was also wearing a black bikini but, unlike her friend, the halter-top and boy short bottoms covered up more of her skin and David found it incredibly sexy. Her skin, which he assumed was usually a creamy pale, had a pink sun-kissed glow to it and even from a distance he could see her smattering of freckles. He was also incredibly distracted by the shiny barbell at her navel. He had never seen anything like that before but he immediately decided that he liked it.

She must have caught him staring because she lifted up her sunglasses and placed them on the top of her head and gave him a smile. He smiled back and raised a hand in greeting. He was about to approach her when her friend grabbed her by the arm and they began packing up their towels. She slung her beach bag over her shoulder and gave him a quick wave as she and her friend took off toward one of the many ocean side hotels.

        That night found David at one of the open-air bars along the beach. The place was packed, the band was loud and there were plenty of ladies out on the makeshift dance floor. His mates had already found their objects of affections for the night and were busy doing their thing. He saw that one of them had paired up with the string bikini blonde from the beach. He leaned against the corner of the bar, sipping his beer and scanning the crowd.

         Then he saw her. She was on the dance floor in a circle of five other women; she was moving her hips and her hands came up to run through her ginger hair and David was riveted. She was so beautiful, so sexy, and all he wanted to do was have his hands on those hips while she danced.

         The song came to an end and her group broke apart. She was heading toward the bar with one of the other girls when she spotted him. They made eye contact for the briefest of seconds, she turned and said something in her friend’s ear and then she was walking toward him.

         David felt his heart race, which was unusual; he may be young but he was hardly ever nervous around the opposite sex. His years in the theater had given him an ego-stroking confidence that was hardly ever ruffled.

She approached him and smiled brightly, her blue diamond eyes sparkling. Up close he could tell she was older than him, perhaps by only a few years, but that didn’t faze him. She exuded a matureness that most girls he sought after lacked and he already knew he wanted her.

         “I’m Catherine,” she said loudly so as to be heard over the music.

         “David,” he replied. Noting her accent he quickly added, “You’re British.” It was an obvious statement but it was always nice to find a fellow countryman so far away from home.

         She laughed, a genuine throaty chuckle that he wanted to hear again. “Yes and you’re Scottish. I bet you’ve been wowing the pants off all the girls with that accent. Might be a bit harder with me.”

         Still, she winked and held out her hand. “Dance with me?” she asked.

         He set his empty beer bottle down on the bar and took her hand, letting her lead him to the dance floor. He took her other hand in his and held onto her as she began to move her hips again in that swaying motion that had captivated him mere minutes previously. He danced along with her, continuing to hold her hands not yet allowing himself to touch her anywhere else.

         The song ended and the band switched to another upbeat dance song, although slightly slower than the one previous. David took that as his cue; he wrapped his arms around Catherine’s waist and pulled her close. He felt her gasp as her chest pressed against his. She placed one hand on his shoulder and, to his delight, used her other hand to hold onto his hip. They moved together in a matching rhythm, in tune with each other as if they had known one another for years. He wasn’t sure if it was the warm evening, the proximity of the other dancers, or their bodies pressed together but he felt a sheen of sweat coat his forehead and saw the same on his partner’s.

         The song came to an end and with his arms still around Catherine he asked, “Want to grab a drink?” She nodded and he took her hand and they went back to the bar.

         After ordering their drinks, he liked her even more when she had ordered a whiskey and water and not some silly fruity thing, they found a secluded spot not too far away from the bar where they would be able to talk but still hear the music.

         The ground was soft beneath their feet and Catherine slipped her sandals off and wiggled her toes in the sand. Without the slight added height of her shoes, her head would fit perfectly between his neck and his shoulder. David took advantage of the situation and placed his arms around her shoulders; she took the bait and rested her head against him.

         They sipped their drinks and chatted. He learned she was an aspiring actress, she had a small-unnamed role on a TV series the year before, but she really yearned for the theater. They realized they both had a love for Shakespeare and David was struck with the notion that Catherine was different. Most of the women he flirted with loved the idea that he was an actor but that’s where they stopped caring. They were attracted to the idea of his so-called fame; Catherine wanted to know about his training and what his ideal roles were. She was so interested in him as a person that when it came to revealing their last names, he told her his name was David McDonald. He hadn’t done that in casual conversation since he had changed his name professionally four years previously.

         They were nearly finished with their drinks when the music changed yet again and Catherine squealed in delight. “I love this song!” She set her drink down on the sand and grabbed his hand. She went to head back for the dance floor but he pulled her back.

          “Dance with me here?” he asked sultry.

         She put her hand back on his hip and it drove him wilder than the last time. She clearly knew what she was doing to him as evidenced by the sly smile she gave him when she pressed her body firmly against his.

         This time their movements hardly went along with the music, they moved against each other at their own tempo swaying and grinding in a sensual manner. David’s hands traveled along the small of Catherine’s back and slowly made their way upward. He felt the knot of her bikini underneath her dress and the sharp jut of her shoulder blades. His fingers grazed the soft skin of her neck and caressed her hair. They were no longer dancing but they were still pressed together. Their eyes met and they leaned in, their lips meeting.

         The kiss was gentle for a few short seconds but then Catherine moaned against his mouth and pressed her lips harder against his, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth to her and their tongues swirled together. He felt himself harden and Catherine did too, she moaned again and circled her hips, rubbing herself against his hardness.

         David broke off the kiss with a strangled gasp. He wanted her so bad and he needed to feel more of her. But suddenly, their secluded spot felt too close to the raucousness of the bar and he wanted to move.

They walked down the beach, his arm across Catherine’s shoulders, hers around his waist, their other hands touching and teasing any place they could. They came across a patch of beach that wasn’t surrounded by hotels or bars and looked at each other. Catherine took a step back from him and without warning pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the side. She was clad in another halter-top bikini but unlike the one she was wearing that afternoon, this one was covered in black and white polka dots. David’s eyes were once again drawn to the bar in her navel, it glinted in the moonlight and he made a growling sound deep in his throat.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on top of Catherine’s dress on the sand. He then closed the distance between them and their lips were once again pressed together. This time the kiss was passionate from the start, their hands roaming over bare skin.

Catherine ran her fingers along David’s chest loving the way he trembled when she paid attention to his nipples. His hands trailed up her sides and to her back where he slowly undid the knots of her bikini, first the one along her back and then the one at her neck. The top slid down her body, neither one of them caring where it landed. David’s hands cupped her breasts and massaged the soft flesh, his thumbs rubbing her nipples into hard peaks. Catherine tilted her head back and moaned at his touch; he couldn’t help but lick the exposed skin of her neck making her moan more.

Somehow in between the kissing and touching, they found themselves lying on the sand, David on top of Catherine. He reached over and grabbed her dress; knowing what he was doing, she lifted up her hips so he could place the dress underneath her as a buffer between her body and the sand. That technicality out of the way, he went back to attacking her skin. His mouth wrapped around one of her nipples and she arched her back. He licked and sucked on her nipples, moving from one to the other, his fingers teasing the one his tongue wasn’t attached to.

Catherine’s right hand moved up David’s thigh and into his shorts, finding him stiff and lacking any type of underwear. She smirked and draped her fingers around him and began to stroke. She inwardly marveled at his length, just by touch she could tell he was bigger than anyone else she had been with.

“Fuck Catherine,” he gasped against her chest as her strokes picked up speed. He caught her lower lip in a sloppy kiss as she undid the button of his shorts with her free hand and pulled the zipper down. He pulled away from her just long enough to discard the shorts and then his lips were back on her skin.

He licked a long line across her collarbone and then peppered it with kisses. He kissed down her body; his lips between her breasts while his hands caressed the soft mounds. He moved lower over her stomach, feeling her muscles flutter against his lips. Then, not able to help himself, he flicked the bottom her navel piercing.

Catherine hissed in pain and he quickly pulled back and looked at her. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“It’s okay,” Catherine said. “I just got it pierced the other day and it’s a little sore. My friends convinced me to do it since I didn’t want to get a tattoo. I’ll probably take it out as soon as it’s healed.”

“Don’t,” David found himself saying, “it’s sexy. And you have such a great body for it.”

Catherine smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her knuckles. “You’re sweet. But where were we?”

“Right about here,” David grinned as he hooked his fingers into her bikini bottoms and pulled them down her long legs. He kissed her pelvic bone and his fingers ran along her slit. He parted her lips and explored her folds.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured as he slipped one then two fingers inside of her.

Catherine’s hips thrust upward to meet his plunging fingers and she dug her fingers into the sand. He continued to fuck her with his fingers, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, moaning a babble of words that sounded like a combination of, “fuck,” “so good,” and “don’t stop.”

With her head tossed back, the long column of her neck was exposed to him and David moved up her body and began to suck on her pulse point. His fingers hit her rough ridged g-spot and with another circle of his thumb on her clit, she was coming and screaming his name.

When she came back to her senses, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He let his fingers slip out of her and was astonished when she grabbed his wrist and brought the sticky digits into her mouth. She gently sucked on them, moaning softly as she tasted herself.

“God, you are so fucking hot,” he groaned when she let go of his fingers with a small pop. “I want you so bad.”

“Then take me,” she said matter-of-factly, spreading her legs wider for him.

David took hold of his shaft and positioned himself at her entrance. He slipped the tip in and before he could do anymore, Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in the rest of the way. They moaned in unison and then David said teasingly, “Well isn’t someone a little eager?”

“Oh shut up and fuck me,” Catherine responded with a smirk.

He didn’t need to be told twice. His strokes started out long and deep, loving how Catherine felt around his cock all warm and tight and wet. But the way she was writhing beneath him, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust, he soon became more erratic hitting her hard and deep. When she started to moan his name again and her hand went to play with her clit, he knew he was done for.

“Catherine…I…fuck…I can’t…” he gasped.

“Wait, I’m right there,” she pleaded and he managed to hold on as she once again came undone, her body trembling and her inner walls clenching around him.

She was still in the throes of her orgasm when David let out a choked grunt and hastily pulled out of her, stroking himself twice before coming on her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled when his breathing returned to normal, looking at the evidence of his orgasm on her body. “I just…didn’t want to…”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted him. “I’m not on the pill or anything so really I should be thanking you.” She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

His hands reached out to find his shorts and he was about to clean her off when she stopped him. “There’s a whole ocean right in front of us. How about a nice little skinny dip?” She scooted out from underneath him and took off running toward the surf and he quickly followed her.

They frolicked in the ocean; she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed with reckless abandon. When they returned to the beach they couldn’t stop touching each other and their bodies came together two more times before the sun came up. In between their second and third time of lovemaking, Catherine found herself asking him when he had to leave and she was disappointed to find out it was the next day. He told her not to fret over it, they had the rest of the night and he promised to make it the best.

Several hours later, when the morning sun woke him and Catherine stirred against his chest, holding him tight as she asked, “Do you have to go?” he very nearly told her no. He knew he missed his flight and was sure it would be a bitch to rearrange a trip home and it would be so much easier to stay here with her until her trip was over as well.

But, as much as he hated to admit it, he had commitments to the theater that he couldn’t blow off if he wanted people to take him seriously as an actor. So instead, he stayed with her right up until the cab came to take him to the airport. He stood at the door and kissed her for so long that he was sure the cab driver would just leave but when he honked the horn, David finally ended the kiss.

“Will I see you again?” Catherine’s cheeks were pink from the sun and her lips were full from all the kissing. Her eyes looked hopeful but David could tell from the tone in her voice that she knew this was a goodbye.

He could have been honest or given her one of his stock lines that he gave to most women after a quick fling. But even though he’d known her less than a day, he knew he liked her and he couldn’t do that to her. Instead he found himself saying, “If I’m lucky, Catherine Ford. And you know what? I’m always lucky.”


End file.
